


競爭

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek照顧Stiles, M/M, Stiles受傷, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 傷害/慰藉, 暴力描寫, 發展中戀情, 砂糖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Stiles往右邊躲開之後用力揮出他的棒球棍，緊接著聽到重擊在肉體上的聲響。那狼人，Rick還是Nick或是其他什麼的，往一旁踉蹌幾步，Stiles舉起球棒準備再揮一次。「乖乖趴下吧，」他說，但是他媽的Rick還Nick，其實可能是Dick，往前一撲抓住他的腳，讓Stiles往後跌在屁股上。「你才給我趴下。」Dick說道，接著用Stiles的腳當作支撐讓自己站了起來，然後噢。====翻譯點題:Derek再一次地救了Stiles之後說，「所以現在比數多少，24:21」然後Stiles回他「這不是比賽」，讓Derek說「不是，但我領先」然後把Stiles抱到安全的地方。





	競爭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476082) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



Stiles往右邊躲開之後用力揮出他的棒球棍，緊接著聽到重擊在肉體上的聲響。那狼人，Rick還是Nick或是其他什麼的，往一旁踉蹌幾步，Stiles舉起球棒準備再揮一次。

 

「乖乖趴下吧，」他說，但是他媽的Rick還Nick，其實可能是Dick，往前一撲抓住他的腳，讓Stiles往後跌在屁股上。

 

「你才給我趴下。」Dick說道，接著用Stiles的腳當作支撐讓自己站了起來，然後 _噢_ 。

 

「你該死的─」Stiles咒罵著邊試著忽略腳上的疼痛。他的球棒正好也不小心打到他著地的地方，但Dick只是聳聳肩，緩緩接近正在努力往後退，他的腳，他那大概已經斷掉的腳在每次移動時都有夠痛的Stiles。Dick威嚇性地微笑，但是在聽到一聲怒號時他的笑容就消失了，怒號接近的異常快速，這次換Stiles笑了。「就說你該乖乖趴好。」

 

Derek猛力地撞上Dick讓他重摔在地，但他仍掙扎起身繼續打。Stiles再向後多退一些免得不小心被捲進他們的廝殺當中。Derek幾乎是無情地下重手，他把Dick摔來摔去的樣子像是在扔布偶，但Dick堅持了下去，似乎是以為他有機會可以打贏一個被惹毛的Alpha。

 

他是有打中幾次，但Derek完全沒有慢下來，接著過沒有多久他就將Dick壓制在地上，出爪的手用力捏緊他的喉嚨。

 

「你真的該趴下的，」Derek說，然後Stiles看到他壓在Dick喉嚨上的手更用力了。但是Dick並沒有停下，他挑釁似的瞪著同時努力想要掙脫。接著Derek嘆氣，「球棒呢？」

 

Stiles朝他丟過球棒，而即使Derek注意力大部分都放在Dick上，他還是輕鬆的接住了。他用左手單手舉起球棒握在手裡，接著一個順勢，他放開Dick的喉嚨站起身，甩了下球棒讓他可以兩手握住然後揮下去。球棒打中Dick的頭讓他昏個徹底。

 

Derek轉向Stiles，已經忽視地上的Dick。「你沒事吧？」

 

「欸，一些瘀青跟一隻斷腿而已，沒什麼大不了的。」Stiles回答。

 

Derek嘖了一聲之後跨步過來蹲下。「所以現在怎樣，是我24比21領先嗎？」他邊問邊小心的將手伸向Stiles癱軟的腿直到碰到肌膚讓他可以把疼痛吸走。

 

「這又不是什麼他媽的比賽，Derek。」Stiles回嘴，舒服的嘆口氣出來但偷偷地在心裡數了一下，然後該死的，Derek是對的。

 

「嗯，這不是，」Derek輕輕地說，接著微笑，「但目前是我領先。」

 

Stiles哼聲然後小力的推了推他的肩膀。「是是，英雄先生。」Derek對著他咧開微笑邊放開Stiles的腳，接著在他身邊蹲下身將他抱起，天殺的新娘抱法。「喔，一點都不會讓我超沒男子氣概的。」Stiles說著，仍然在Derek開始往前走的時候把頭靠上Derek的肩膀。「該怎麼處理Dick啊？」

 

Derek疑惑的停下腳步。「Dick？」

 

「嗯啊，Dick，還是其他什麼名字的。」Stiles說邊向他們逐漸遠離的昏迷中的狼人方向示意。

 

「喔，Jack。」Derek說。

 

「Jack？」

 

「嗯，他叫Jack，」Derek繼續說，「不過Dick挺好的，比較符合他的個性。」

 

「是吧？」Stiles問，「真是個混蛋，但是他要怎麼辦阿？」

 

「Chris會處理他的，」Derek聳聳肩回答，繼續往車子的方向走去。「他在這附近，」正好那一秒傳來一聲劇烈的槍響，Derek往聲音的方向點頭。「大概在那邊。」

 

「大概吧，」Stiles隨口說，「你需要去幫他嗎？」

 

Derek歪過頭，邊聽邊繼續走著。「不用，他沒事。」經過一段時間他回答。「好了，你有辦法站嗎？」

 

「我當然可以站。」Stiles翻了翻他的白眼。

 

「應該讓你單腳跳過來的。」Derek說著，輕柔的把Stiles放下，微笑著在Stiles晃來晃去抓不到平衡時穩穩的扶住他。

 

「對啦對啦，」Stilese埋怨著同時抓好Camaro的車頂，臉上也掛著微笑。「現在快點把車門打開讓我坐下。」

 

「永遠都這麼任性。」Derek從口袋掏出車鑰匙將車解鎖，不過他留在Stiles旁邊，小心翼翼的幫忙讓Stiles坐進車裡。接著他往他們來時的方向撇過頭。「我去讓Chris知道我們要走了。」

 

「好，我在這等。」Stiles拋媚眼，Derek翻白眼之後小心地把車門關上。

 

 **•** • **•** • **•** •

 

他們到家已經是幾個小時後的事，Stiles腿上包著看起來很不舒服的石膏。他們一起洗了澡才能讓Derek幫他把石膏用保鮮膜包好黏上。換好衣服之後Derek把Stiles送到沙發上。

 

他走進廚房消失了一陣子，當他回來時手上多了熱巧克力和三明治。

 

「你最棒了。」Stiles說著用手將他拉過來親在他的臉頰上。「就算你完全是靠作弊才贏的。」

 

Derek笑出聲後翻了下白眼。「嗯，完全是。」他說，邊在Stiles唇上印下溫柔的吻。

 

他們剩下的晚上都一起窩在沙發上，他們一把食物解決掉，Derek移動兩人的位置讓他可以和Stiles的肌膚時不時的能夠接觸到方便他把疼痛給吸走。Stiles滿足的嘆口氣，將身體緊緊靠著他的男朋友，腳癱在沙發上。也許讓Derek在前面不完全是件壞事。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 嗚嗚嗚最喜歡這種互相照顧的梗了超有愛的! 英雄救美的Derek還不忘比較誰救比較多次XD  
> Yeeeeee I love Derek taking care of Stiles so much you have no idea!! Thanks again for this amazing work Smowkie! <333


End file.
